Canada Pavilion
The Canada Pavilion is part of the World Showcase at Epcot at the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida. History Prior to the construction of the pavilion, The Walt Disney Company sought financial support for the themed pavilion from the Canadian government. The company wanted the federal government to fund the cost of building the attraction; in return, the government would have input into the design and layout. The Canadian government was concerned about the stereotype of Canada that Disney wanted (i.e. lumberjacks). Funding was refused, and Disney threatened to pull the exhibit, but ultimately did not. At one time during planning, the pavilion was to have been divided by the main street of shops and restaurants, with one side representing French Canada and the other English Canada. At the opening together with the park on October 1, 1982, the original musical talent for the Canadian pavilion was a trio called the "Caledonian Pipe Band", consisting of two pipers and one drummer. The performers were Robert "Bob" Proctor (lead drummer) and brothers Kenneth Mauchin (piper) and Robert Mauchin (also piper). They were recruited by Ron Rodriguez (talent co-ordinator for Walt Disney World) from the Rosie O'Grady's Pipe Band of Orlando. Because all three had ties to Scotland, they also performed in the United Kingdom Pavilion at various times. In 2007, Disney updated the attraction O Canada!, a Circle-Vision 360° movie filmed in 1981. For several years, the Canadian Tourism Commission lobbied to have the movie updated, partly to remove outdated stereotypes of Canadian life. On August 31, 2007, the updated edition opened with a new host, Canadian actor Martin Short, and Canadian Idol winner Eva Avila reprising the original film's theme song, "Canada (You're a Lifetime Journey)". Layout The Canada Pavilion is designed to remind guests of the Canadian outdoors. It includes a canyon, a waterfall, gardens, a pool with fountains, and totem poles. The main attraction is O Canada!, a Circle-Vision 360° movie of Canadian cities, scenery, and people. The pavilion also includes Le Cellier Steakhouse and an open-air stage for live performances. Characters from the films Brother Bear and Pocahontas can be meet-and-greeted. Attractions and Entertainment Current *''O Canada!'' Former *Canada 67 *Off Kilter *Images du Canada Restaurants Current *Le Cellier Steakhouse *Popcorn Cart Former *Le Cellier Cafeteria *La Boutique des Provinces *Beaver Tails Shopping *Northwest Mercantile *The Wood Cart Other features Totem poles The pavilion has three native totem poles, up to 30' in height. Two are made of fiberglass, and one is carved out of wood. The wooden totem pole depicts three stories of the "Raven" tricking the "Sky Chief" into the release of sun, moon, and stars from a chest. It was carved by the British Columbia artist David Boxley and was officially put on display in April 1998. Gardens The '''Victoria Gardens '''which are adjacent to the Hotel du Canada are inspired by the Butchart Gardens near Victoria, British Columbia. The gardens are the largest (and most labour intensive) of all the national pavilions. Hidden Mickeys The Canada Pavilion features three Hidden Mickeys, the Hidden Mickeys include: *Just outside Northwest Mercantile, there is the largest totem pole in the Canada Pavilion. The Hidden Mickey is just underneath the elbow of a set of arms near the top of the pole. *Inside the Northwest Mercantile shop is a roughly foot-long fish hanging from a crate. The Hidden Mickey is painted on the fish itself. *Just inside Le Cellier Steakhouse, there is a counter where you would check in for your meal. Behind that counter is a small wine storage room. In the very top center of the rack are three bottles of wine, a large one with two small ones on top of it forming a familiar shape. Gallery Epcot Canada logo.svg.png 1280px-CanadaEpcot.jpg O Canada!.jpg Camada Pavilion.png Canada Pavilion 1.png|Hotel du Canada O Canada.png|O Canada Category:World Showcase Category:Epcot Pavilions Category:Disney Attractions Category:Epcot Category:Epcot Pavilion: Canada Category:Epcot Pavilion Category:Themed Area Category:Walt Disney World Category:Countries in Epcot Category:Countries